


Sweet things

by Mybadbrainday (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mybadbrainday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something familiar about the situation he and his brother found themselves in, but it wasn't until later that afternoon that he connected the dots.</p>
<p>Had to delete my original account so this is the second time i publish this story. Sorry about that But i hope you all will enjoy it as much as the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet things

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the double posting thing (can only blame it on a very "bad brain day...")
> 
> Huge thanks to beta pink_chocholate_unicorn!
> 
> \--------

It all started one morning when Sam was unable to log on to his laptop that had been left in the library overnight. Obviously, Dean had changed his password and now he denied it right to his face. Sam was beginning to grow impatient with his brother and didn't think this was at all funny.

“C’mon, I have important research to do. I don't have time for this practical joke thing… Just give me the new password and I promise I won’t retaliate,” he said in an attempt to solve this matter in a grownup and mature way.

“What makes you think that I have anything to do with your password dementia? I haven't touched your computer, and I definitely have not changed your password… Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know how to, so get off my back now will you?” Dean said with a very serious and angry look on his face.

“Well, Dean, if it wasn't you, then who was it? It's not like we have a whole bunch of suspects with access to my computer here in the bunker. Is there? Besides you, there's only Cas—and honestly, I have a hard time seeing him even thinking about pulling something like this off,” Sam said and studied his brother intensely. But there was no sign of anything remotely like guilt or gloat in Dean’s face so he let it slip for the time being and started to hack his way in to his own computer instead.

Later that day things got stranger though, when Dean came storming up from the underground garage throwing a cassette tape at him— brown tape pouring out of it and landing in a mess in front of Sam in the library.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean screamed at Sam. “You can't just yank the tape out of the recorder when it’s stuck! You have to ease it out, carefully—not make folds in the tape. Look at this mess! The AC/DC-tape is ruined.”

Sam couldn't help but smile just a little at Dean’s expression of outrage over an antique cassette tape. Apparently, Dean caught that smile and interpreted it as gloat, and so the war was on between them. They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the day.

The next morning, after having yelled at Dean for using up all the hot water in the shower (which is quite an achievement considering that they had an almost limitless supply of hot water), Sam started to have an uncomfortable feeling. There was something familiar about the situation he and his brother found themselves in, but it wasn't until later that afternoon that he connected the dots.

In spite of the hateful glare Dean gave him, he cleared his throat and said: “Hey, Dean! Is it possible that Gabriel survived after all? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he tricked us in to believing he was dead… And the events the past few days kind of have Trickster-slash-Gabriel written all over them. Don't they?”

“Oh, that is so low,” Dean said. “Blaming your own incompetence on a dead archangel. That is so extremely low, even for you. Look, I know that you had a crush on the guy and really want him to be alive but… No, I'm pretty sure he actually died back there. So unless there have been some divine intervention resurrecting him, I will still hold you to ruining one of the greatest cassette tapes ever made,” Dean said with an angry expression on his face.

“Shut up! I did not have a crush on the guy. That is ridiculous! A bromance maybe… but crush—No!” Sam said with his patented bitch face.

He actually had had a crush on the archangel, but he didn't think that it had been that obvious. There are two things that had always been a huge turn-on for Sam, intelligence and a great sense of humor.

And in the dead archangel he had found them both.

It was not like he was physically attracted to the guy— _Well, maybe a little…_ but he had had pretty complicated feelings for the angel, so yes, he actually have had a thing for Gabriel and had been truly mortified when his heroic intervention had ended in grief and Sam had mourned Gabriel for months in silence.

So, maybe that was all that this was; Wishful thinking on his part? Seeing things that really weren’t there. He shrugged it of and didn’t think more about it until he was about to go to bed and walked in on a smiling and very relaxed archangel kicking back on his bed, his arms comfortably tucked behind his head.

“Jesus! What are you doing here?” Sam said, startled.

“Nope! Not him… although he was an incredibly funny and good looking bastard, too!” Gabriel said with a wink and that crooked smile of his.

“And now apparently you are resurrected like him, too? How is this possible?” Sam said with a huge smile as he went over to give the angel a hug. A friendly ‘welcome-back-from-the-dead’ hug. He was so relieved to see Gabriel alive that he actually felt something that might resemble joy for the first time in ages and just couldn’t stop smiling.

“But seriously! What are you doing here? I have to tell Dean!” Sam said as he was about to head out the door, only to find that it was locked and wouldn’t open.

“Gabriel! What’s going on?” Sam said and turned to look at the angel of mischief.

“I think we have some things to talk about before I can let you out of here, but I’m not sure you will agree to all I have to say, but please have a seat and hear me out before you panic! Okay?” Gabriel said and pointed to two comfortable chairs—slightly facing each other like at a physiologist’s office—which had appeared out of thin air.

Sam hesitantly took a seat and Gabriel took the other while changing his appearance to resemble Dr. Phil. Sam couldn’t help but smile a little at the silly transformation.

“So, I take it you are back in hiding again. Am I right?” he asked as he studied the baldy guy with an impressing moustache.

 

“Well yes, kind of, but not hiding from the usual suspects,” Gabriel said and continued, “This time, it’s more of an absolute incognito kind of mission, and that is why you can’t reveal my presence to Dean—at least not yet. Thing is, we are a bit worried about you living so close to the person with the mark of Cain. And till that problem has been resolved, I have been sent to be your Guardian angel of sort… We do not know what the mark will actually do to Dean. And given the tragic outcome for the brother of the first bearer of the mark, I would feel much better If you would let me watch over you in secret and not tell Dean. At least not until we have a better understanding of what the mark does to Dean. Would you let me do that?” Gabriel asked with a look that to Sam looked almost worried. If he didn’t know better, he would say that the angel was nervous and almost expected a refusal.

“So, let me get this straight; you are going to watch over me in secret, like twenty-four seven until the issue with the mark of Cain is resolved… Is that right? And how is that going to work out in practice? Are you going to lurk around here in the bunker without Dean noticing? God luck with that! I truly appreciate heavens concern, but I do not think this plan of there’s is that well thought through…” Sam says with a concerned shake of his head.

“Let me worry about hiding from Dean,” Gabriel said. “You do know I have the ability to be invisible don’t you?” he asked and at the same time his physical appearance disappeared. Sam found himself staring at an empty chair, thinking that there was apparently a lot he didn’t know about this guy.

“Well, if you can do that I really do not see why you are informing me of this mission at all? Why not just stalk me around in secret?” Sam asked, feeling rather silly talking to what appeared to be air. “It’s not like you haven’t put me through worse in the past… like letting me believe that my brother was dead for six months,” he said with resentment. Just the thought of that period of his life brought back feelings of anger for the angel now visible in front of him again. That feeling quickly vanished, though, as soon as he laid eyes on that intoxicating smile.

What was it about this guy that let him get away with Just about anything? Maybe I’m suffering a severe case of Stockholm syndrome? Sam thought as he felt his deeply buried feelings for the angel returning at a worrying speed. This couldn’t end well; he tried to convince himself and locked those thoughts away deep inside his mind.

“I am truly sorry for that mystery spot-thing,” Gabriel said sincerely. “But I was trying to make a point and teach you a lesson, but I epically failed on that one... Didn't know that I had stumbled upon one of humanity's most stubborn creatures at the time,” he added with a sardonic grin.

He clapped his hands together, “Anyhow! That is why I decided that I wanted to be up front with you on this one. I have learned that humans typically don’t appreciate being spied upon, so my proposition is this: I will make myself visible whenever no one is around, but the rest of the time I will be there but you or anyone else will not be able to se me. Oh, and also when Castiel is around I will be gone because he will be able to sense my presence, so please try not to get killed or hurt when Cas is around. Okay?” Gabriel said and secretly held his breath waiting for Sam’s answer.

“Well, I will admit that Dean has taken a turn for the worse and I could certainly use the help of an archangel in trying to find a way out of this curse,” Sam mused aloud. “So, I’ll accept your protection but I will also request that you respect my privacy when I ask for it, and the bathroom is of limits—OK?” he added hastily.

He thought to himself that it would be kind of nice to have Gabriel around… but He did not enjoy lying to his brother about yet another thing, but lately that had seem to become more and more like second nature to him. So why should keeping the presence of an archangel secretly living in their bunker be any different then all the other crap he have felt compelled to hide from his brother lately?

“I’m about to go to sleep. So… how wills this work? Angels don’t sleep right?” Sam asked says, and scratched his head in confusion, not really sure what to expect.

Gabriel however had turned his chair into a comfortable recliner and with reading glasses and a book he seemed to make himself comfortable for a night awake at Sam’s side.

“So, you are just going to sit there, watching me sleep?” Sam asked. “Man, I don’t think I’m quite comfortable with that... It’s kind of creepy,” he said as he crawled under the covers. “And besides, since when did Angels need glasses anyway?” he asked as he turned out the light by the bed just to see that the book Gabriel held in his hands started to glow slightly to allow him to read in the dark room.

Sam lay and studied him for a moment as the glow lit up his face from underneath. Oh, he was so totally crushing on the angel all over again… Fuck.

The next morning Sam found himself making breakfast in a particularly good mood, something Dean wasn't late to pick up on.

“So, did you go out last night or something? You kind of have that ‘after sex glow’-thing going there,” Dean said as he was gesturing towards Sam in a circular manner and started shoveling food in his mouth.

“No, I did not go out last night. Not everyone has to get laid in order to be happy,” Sam said with a frown. “Like it's not possible to be just happy without having to involve the concept of sex?” He continued, trying to get his happy-face under control. This was definitely not the time to walk around smiling; not when he knew just how mush Dean was struggling with his mark.

“I’m going to follow up on that lead in the Werewolf case. Are you coming or are you staying here researching?” Dean asked and started walking towards the garage, not really expecting Sam to come along.

“Nah, I’ll just stay here,” Sam called out to Dean’s retreating form. “I have some new books to dig in to, but happy hunting though!” Seconds later, Gabriel emerged out of thin air on the other side of the table. Sam jumped in surprise. All morning, Sam had kept reminding himself that Gabriel was there with him even thou he didn’t see him, but he quickly realized that he forgot all about it as soon as he didn’t actually see Gabriel.

“Whoa, I never get used to that,” Sam said, placing a hand against his chest. “One would think I would with Cas, Crowley, and you—But no, never,” he said with a relived smile

“You would prefer I stay hidden then?” Gabriel asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable…” he added with a worried smile, and Sam wondered what that ‘worrying about his feelings’ was all about.

“No, man, I didn’t mean you had to stop doing that,” Sam said, waving a dismissive hand at him. “I’m totally fine with you watching me—I mean, you watching over me that is…” he said feeling a blush coming on, and really hoping that Gabriel did not notice that. But he seriously doubted that anything went past those green/gold/gray / hazel gold eyes.

In an attempt to divert attention he instead asked: “What was killing Dean’s favorite tape all about the other day? He truly loves that tape, and I feel kind of bad about it. It’s not like you can go out an buy a new one at the nearest gas station, you know!” he said but as he spoke the cassette magically appeared in front of him, but this time it was brand new and in its original convolute and all.

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel said with a sheepish shrug. “But I had to find a way to figure out what the Mark is doing to Dean, and if he would be a threat to you, and well apparently he isn’t at the moment, but He does know how to mope though, doesn’t he?”

Sam was content with that explanation, but couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to this then the angel would let on. He soon realized that Gabriel had been studying them for a few days without making his presence known, and did that mean that he had seen Sam in the shower the other day? The thought should have freaked him out, but instead he found that he got exited with the concept of Gabriel seeing him naked, and felt a rush of blood going to his groin. ‘Oh, this was so awkward’ he thought. He had never felt this way about a guy before, but he knew very well what this feeling was.

Jeez, Gabe! Is there, like, any time that you are not chewing on some sort of candy?” Sam said with irritation as he studied the Popsicle being embraced by Gabriel’s lips and he found that this also had a disturbing arousal effect on him.

“So I have sweet tooth! Your just jealous.” Gabriel said as Sam found that a Popsicle had appeared in his hand, and Sam couldn’t help but smile at that, and yes, he was jealous of that Popsicle, but not for the reasons Gabriel thought…

“Thanks! But really… you know we humans are not immune to the hazardous effects of sugar and sweets and we couldn’t go around eating candy all day without consequences ” Sam said as he popped the Popsicle in his mouth.

“Well, angels may be immune to the effects of sugar and candy but we are not immune to the effects of all that’s sweet,” Gabriel said with an implicative smile. Sam felt his face flushing. Did the angel just flirt with him?

The day went by with lots of laughs and interesting conversation between Sam and the angel; and the hours passed by without Sam having any research done whatsoever. Instead, he found himself studying Gabriel’s every facial expression and wondering what color his eyes really where; he finally decided on Golden! He laughed more that afternoon then he had in years, and he was totally absorbed by Gabriel, so much so, that none of them had realized that the whole day had gone by just talking. Neither of them even noticing that Dean had returned.

Dean walked in the library, asking whom Sam had been talking to. Sam explained that he hadn't talked to anyone; he’d been listening to an audiobook on the Carver series. Luckily, Gabriel quickly picked up on the lie and a reading voice was now pouring out of the laptops speakers.

_“Chapter four: Saving people! Sam and Dean pulled up to the motel…”_

Dean raised an interrogative brow and shrugged his shoulders but seemed content with the explanation and started to make his way out of the library when he suddenly turned and searched the table and Sam with his eyes.

“So, where have you stashed the candy?” Dean asked. “C’mon, the whole library reeks of candy! Where is it?” Dean asks as he studies Sam’s questioning face.

“Well, fine— be that way!” Dean said, throwing up his hands when Sam stayed silent. “Not in the sharing mood, are we? Real mature, Sam! I'm going to bed. Goodnight!” he said and actually left the library this time.

Later that evening, lying in bed, Sam was wondering about these new feelings of his. Just the awareness that Gabe was sitting a few feet away from him had him all wund up and nervous. There was no way that he was going to get to sleep any time soon if these fantasies kept running in his mind over and over again.

He desperately needed release, but that was not going to happen so he had to figure out a way to stop thinking about that mouth, and those hands running down his body…

Dammit. That was not helping.

‘Yeah,’ he mused to himself, ‘that really worked out fine.’

The Next evening Sam found himself being patched up by Dean in the bunker kitchen.  
The werewolf hunt had taken a turn for the worse when Sam had been sloppy about checking if the creature was actually dead. It had turned out it hadn’t been, and now he’d paid the price to the tune of a large gash on his upper arm and a broken rib.

He would have been much worse off if it hadn't been for some divine intervention taking the wolf out before it made its move for his heart.

“So… I'm surprised it isn't worse actually,” Dean muttered, gaze down as he taped gauze to Sam’s arm. “From what I saw, you where in some really deep trouble back there, but I'm glad you made it out,” he added with a worried expression, making the last adjustments to the bandages on Sam’s arm. With a loving squeeze of Sam’s shoulder, he shoved Sam off to bed.

Once in his bedroom Sam sighed heavy. He looked up to the ceiling, “Thank you so much for the help back there! I really wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you!” Sam said seemingly talking to himself, until Gabriel materialized a second later.

“Well, what are guardian angels for, if not to save the ass of their sloppy, thoughtless subjects? Right?” Gabriel said as he approached Sam looking at the bandages on his arm. He turned Sam with a firm hand on his bicep, looking at the nasty, red bruise on his back.

“Ouch!” Gabriel said, clicking his tongue sympathetically. “That's gott’a hurt.” He placed his fingers on the bruise and Sam gasped as the bruise—and the pain—vanished under Gabriel's touch.

“Oh, sorry, I did not mean to hurt you,” Gabriel said with a concerned expression. Not knowing that the reason for Sam gasping had absolutely nothing to do with pain.

Sam could still feel the burning tingling sensation on his skin from Gabriel’s fingers. He suddenly became very self aware and shy about the fact that he was standing there with no shirt on in front of the man he so madly desired would touch him with much more then healing fingers.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom to remove the now unnecessary bandages and changing in to sleeping gear, thinking that this situation was getting more and more out of hand.

Today his distracting thoughts and feelings for the angel had put him at unnecessary risk, and he realized that he would have to talk to Gabe about it before this spiraled out of control. Maybe Gabriel could put his mind at ease by revealing that he couldn't possibly have similar feelings for a simple human? The archangel used to have a thing for gods like Kali, so what could he possibly see in a human— a male human? Sam knew Gabe enjoyed his females (well, at least according to “Casa Erotica”, anyway), so he was pretty sure there was no way his feelings were going to be reciprocated.

Next few days went by as usual; Gabe showing up every time they were alone together. Sam found it increasingly challenging to keep his thoughts of the angel pure and innocent. For distraction he started to involve himself in vigorous training program to get an outlet for all that nervous energy and sexual tension.

He had found that Gabriel seemed to leave him alone while training, so these were practically the only times during the day that he did not obsess about the angel.

One day in the library, he decided to ask Gabriel why that was; that he didn't show up for his workout sessions. To his surprise, the usually quick thinking and witty angel seemed to be lost for words.

“Hey! I just figured that you could use your privacy while working out, that's all,” Gabriel pointed out. “And also… how fun is it to watch all that relentless cardio exercises all the time. You really should get back to your weights!” Gabriel said, blush creeping up his neck.

Sam studied the angel with amusement and after a few minutes of embarrassing silence he went a long with a hunch.

“So, for how long have you been stalking me…? Before revealing yourself, that is. Are we talking days or weeks here?” Sam asked, not entirely sure he was prepared to hear the answer… but pushing through anyway.

“What gave me away?” Gabriel asked with an embarrassed smile.

“Well, honestly, I usually don't do cardio at all if it can be avoided. So, this cardio routine is a pretty recent thing to kind of let of steam, and you seemed to know that for some curious reason… So, how long have you been watching me?” Sam asked as he started to approach the angel.

“Oh, well. It may have been a few days before the trickster business started,” Gabriel said nervously as he started to back away from Sam’s fiery eyes upon him. When backed up to the wall, he prepared himself for the inevitable punch with squinting eyes. But instead, he found Sam's lips pressing against his own. Startled, he pushed Sam back to look at him in shock and surprise.

“Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I totally misread you. Of course, you’re not in to me…” Sam groaned. “How could I have been so stupid?” Sam said, truly mortified and embarrassed, desperately trying to hide his face in shame. He turned away from the angel in embarrassment.

The silence and tension was tangible between them; both waiting for someone to make a move or talk… Or just anything, to break the awkwardness of the situation.

Finally Gabriel took a deep breath. “Years!” he finally said. “That's how long I have been stalking you. Well, not all the time obviously, but I was always aware of your whereabouts and keeping track of you. Why do you think you and your brother have run in to me on so many occasions?” Gabriel asked. “It was all an attempt to meet you in person and hoping that you would notice me the way I had noticed you that first time,” he said.

For the first time, Sam finally noticed the want and desperate longing in the angel’s eyes.

Sam was trembling as the angel turned him towards him and slowly closed in on his face. Sam shivered as Gabriel's lips met his in a soft, hesitant and trying kiss. Gabriel put his hand on either side of Sam’s head, holding him close, as if frightened Sam might disappear unless his fingers weren’t tangled up in that thick brown hair.

Sam met Gabriel’s lips with sweet determination and the trying and hesitant kiss soon turned into a deeper, more wanting kiss. They kissed hard, burying themselves in the heat and scent of the other in a desperate kiss. Their bodies crushing as close together as they could possibly get

‘Oh god! He was kissing an angel! He was actually kissing Gabriel!’ Sam thought, trying to gasp his breath before diving back in, licking and tasting the angel that smelled like cotton candy—and almost tasted as sweet. Sam could literally feel the world around him fading away as all that existed to him was the angel’s lips and body pressing towards him in want.

Ravenous kisses soon wiped any coherent thought from Sam’s mind. He didn’t worry about not ever having done this with a man before, or an angel for that sake. He was all instinct; raw and pure want now. Groins pressed together, teeth clashing against teeth.

“Oh, I have wanted this for so long, but never thought I could have this,” Gabriel muttered, pulling away just enough to talk. “This masterpiece of human creation…. Never even dared imagine it. Not until I heard you talking to Dean that morning…” Gabe mumbled with a hoarse voice into Sam’s ear, making Sam groan softly, a response that seemed to get Gabriel even more exited as he pushed his groin towards him and crashing his mouth towards Sam's violently.

Sam met his kisses with the same urgency. There was nothing soft or tender about this kiss, and Sam realized that he had never been so turned on in his life. He wanted the angel close, and he realized he needed the angel inside him in order to feel close enough.

At this insight, he bit down on Gabe’s lower lip drawing blood. This seemed to turn the angel on even more and Sam found his head being jerked backwards by a slightly painful grip of his hair while the angel placed violent kisses on his throat. Sam gasped loudly and thought in surprise that this really turned him on, the roughness, the determination; Gabriel being all in control.

He had never been so turned on in his life, and it took all his energy and focus just keeping his legs from shaking violently keeping his knees from giving out.

Having no earlier experience of this, he just let it all happen to him, not really caring for anything else then where Gabe was about to place his kisses or hands next. Gabriel started tugging at his shirt and after losing the shirt in a not so graceful way, he felt the urgent need to have Gabriel's skin against his own immediately, and in a desperate move he ripped the shirt of the angel, shirt buttons flying everywhere. And—oh! Oh, finally! Skin against skin!

Gabriel started kissing his way down Sam's torso, his hands occupied with jacking at Sam’s belt and jeans.

‘Oh, God, this is actually happening!’ Sam thought to himself. And oh, he was not going to last if the angel planned on doing what Sam imagined he was about to.

Gabriel jacked Sam’s boxers and jeans down with a determent move and worshippingly stroked Sam's thighs and stomach before licking his way to the top of Sam’s cock and carefully swallowing it down with a moan.

Sam moaned unashamedly, hands clenching into fists. Oh, God, that mouth. The warmth... It was too much pleasure.

“No, I can't,” Sam groaned. “I'm going to come…” he added with a loud growl at the exact moment he came like a teenager in the Angel’s mouth. He was embarrassed but Gabe doesn't seem to care; he just swallowed Sam’s cum down with a content moaning noise and he rose back up to kiss Sam again.

Sam could taste himself on Gabe’s lips, moaning again at how much the thought turned him on. . Sam wondered how all this—the roughness the despair of it all—could seem so natural. So infallibly right.

Gabriel suddenly pushed him with a firm grip on his ass towards the nearest table; he shoved Sam down, flat on his back. He removed Sam’s jeans all the way, finally! Gabriel took a step back to study the perfectly sculpted body lying before him.

“Perfection!” he said, running his hands over Sam’s tanned and firm torso. He leaned down and kissed Sam while mumbling ”I really want to fuck you right now, can I?”

This was what Sam had been waiting for, what he needed. He only managed to nod his head and whisper out a faint “Yes! Oh god, Yes!

Sam arched up as Gabriel’s lubed fingers started stroking around his hole. He could feel himself getting hard again and only wishing for Gabriel to be even closer to him, be inside him. The sharp pain of Gabriel’s first finger pushing in made him whimper, but the angel patiently waited until Sam was relaxed again before making any further moves.

Sam eventually started to move slightly against the finger and that obviously set the angel off in a furious state of need and desire, because it all happened so fast after that.

Gabriel quickly placed Sam’s legs on his shoulders, spread him wide and placed him at the edge of the table. Finally, the angel dropped his pants and Sam strained to get a look at the cock that now sprung out, full and heavy. Gabriel, shaking with desire, placed his cock against Sam’s hole and pushed in with a growl.

Sam faintly figured that this most likely should have been very painful, but apparently the Angel had decided to either take the pain away or to ‘magically’ prep him for this, because all he felt was the overwhelming feeling of pleasure when Gabriel started to thrust in and out of him, hitting something that rapidly was about to set him off on a second orgasm in only a few more thrusts.

He never dreamed that sex could be anything like this; his whole body was on fire, all concentration focused on the spots of exquisite pleasure that the angel made him experience. Oh, he was so totally ruined for others now…

Sam couldn’t hold back any more, and with an actual roar he came untouched between his and Gabriel’s belly, digging his fingers in deeply at Gabriel’s back. The angel bucked, control lost for a second and displaying his huge golden white feathery wings.

Sam reached up and stroked the soft wing, fingers soft and gentle. Which, apparently, pushed the angel over the edge to orgasm. Shooting his load into Sam while growling Sam’s name.

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam, almost deliriously ranting while gasping for air. “Oh, my god, Sam that was... Oh god, did I hurt you?” he asked, hands patting at Sam’s body. “Sorry, I just lost it… Oh dear lord, I just— Oh, I wanted you so much…”

“Shhh!” Sam said with a blissful smile... “That was heaven! Although, I suspect Heaven had nothing to do with it—or you being here neither?” Sam whispered softly.

When Gabriel finally lifted his head and met Sam’s blissed out face, he leaned in and kissed him softly. “Guess you're on to me... I'm totally and madly in love with you, Sam Winchester.”

And Sam was surprisingly ok with that. It didn’t freak him out like it probably should have but it felt like the most natural thing in the world! Of course, an archangel of the lord was in love with him!

Next morning at breakfast, Sam tried to keep a straight face but totally cracked after Deans third or fourth comments in the likes of:

“Mmmm, Sam! This pancake tastes like heaven! Almost as if touched by an angel!”

Or…

“How do you get them so perfectly round? I find that to be really ‘tricky’!”

Sam, quite frankly, had had enough of his brother’s terrible sense of humor and horrible lack of tact. “Oh, shut up!” he said to his brother. “I’m guessing you saw us last night?” Sam asked, blushing when he realized that none of them had noticed Dean get in last night. He wasn’t able to hide the stupidly happy grin he had tried to hide all morning.

“Well not so much seeing, as hearing, really…” Dean said with a snicker. “Didn’t really take you for a screamer, Sammy!”


End file.
